


«Если я когда-нибудь...»

by lotioniel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if God smoked cannabis? (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Если я когда-нибудь...»

*** 

  
Джон сидит на колченогом табурете, Джим стоит у окна. Джим безмятежно улыбается, как будто это не ему в живот направлен АК74. В противоположном углу комнаты над телом Морана плачет Мэри Морстен. Из дребезжащих динамиков доносится голос Синатры. «What a wonderful world».   
Джим улыбается.   
Фигуры расставлены.   
Партия продолжается. 

Глава 1 «Бобби» 

  
Я никогда не любил шахматы: я уважал классические задачи «О ходе коня» и «О восьми ферзях» только как элементы математического моделирования и совершенно не выносил эту чудовищную трату времени за нелепой игрой. Зато я с детства был непревзойденным умельцем по части надевать противнику на голову шахматную доску.   
  
Мне было десять, и первым от удара доски пострадал Патрик. Мама очень ругалась, тогда я в первый раз сказал, что не виноват – Бобби велел мне сделать это. Мама побледнела, ухватила Патрика за локоть и утащила на кухню. Я слышал, как дребезжала дверца шкафа – мать доставала бокалы, как Патрик ругался сквозь зубы, пытаясь скрутить крышку на бутылке виски.   
Потом, через пару часов, которые я провел у двери, стараясь разобрать их шепот, они пришли поговорить со мной. Мама обнимала меня за плечи, Патрик говорил что-то про хорошего врача – я не слушал, ошеломленный результатом моей лжи. Меня не наказали. Не поставили в угол и не лишили сладкого. Не отобрали игровую приставку. И это было восхитительно.   
А Бобби… Бобби – мой брат. Нам с ним было по восемь лет, когда он упал с лестницы. Его накрыли белой простыней и унесли куда-то на носилках. Я долго привыкал к мысли о том, что теперь придется играть в наши игрушки одному, не предполагал, что это будет так трудно. Со временем боль потери ушла, но ощущение того, что мне нужная моя копия, мое отражение, чтобы чувствовать себя целым – преследовало меня всю жизнь.   
К слову, тогда к врачу меня так и не повели.   
  
Мне было четырнадцать, когда мама спросила:   
– Ты все еще видишь его?   
В то время она много пила. «Тяжелая ситуация на работе, риск-менеджемент – это вечный стресс», – так она оправдывала сначала полстакана виски перед сном, а потом и полбутылки. Но я-то знал, что все дело в Патрике. Он не появлялся с весны. Этого следовало ожидать: он изменял матери все четыре года, что они были женаты, а последние его «отношения» длились уже больше шести месяцев и явно вышли за рамки «просто интрижки». И я не понимал, как она могла этого не замечать.   
– Конечно, вижу.   
Мне казалось, что я не одинок, пока хоть кто-то верит, что Бобби рядом со мной. Я не мог сказать ей, что это выдумка. Не сейчас.   
– Как у него дела?   
«Ну конечно, у него все хорошо, мам, он ходит в долбанную школу для ангелов, хорошо учится. У него долбанные белые крылья, период весенней линьки прошел удачно», – хотелось крикнуть мне ей в лицо, но тогда я не был так жесток. Она спрашивала каким-то умоляющим тоном, словно ей был невероятно важен мой ответ.   
– Нормально, мам. Все нормально.   
  
Мне было пятнадцать, тогда она сказала:   
– Патрик хочет, чтобы мы переехали в Дувр.   
Патрик бросил свою секретаршу и вернулся к маме. Я должен был быть рад – мама перестала пить, подстриглась и словно помолодела на десяток лет.   
– Бобби будет против, – счел нужным сообщить я. Патрик ничуть не изменился, все так же повязывал галстук и все так же провожал взглядом любой более-менее выдающийся бюст. Едва ли он станет любить ее больше или перестанет изменять.   
– Бобби мертв.   
Мама уже все решила, и я не мог винить ее – Бобби был действительно мертв, и едва ли его или мое мнение могло иметь значение.   
Дувр стал моим кошмаром. Патрик определил меня на полный пансион в Dover College – и это тоже было ожидаемо, поскольку я никогда ему не нравился. Я мог смириться с этим, мог смириться с жесткими порядками частной школы. Но я не мог смириться с Карлом Пауэрсом.   
Травить новичков – известная традиция, но не думаю, что в Дувре до меня она когда-либо приобретала такой масштаб. Я мог бы гордиться собой – долго продержался на ногах, в итоге отделавшись лишь сломанным носом и переломом ключицы. Когда я отказался ехать домой на Рождество, мать не стала возражать. У нее теперь была та жизнь, которую она всегда хотела, и в этой жизни мне не было места.   
  
Мне было восемнадцать, я закончил колледж с наивысшим баллом и собирался изучать прикладную математику в университете, когда мама сказала:   
– Ты должен прекратить ссориться с Патриком.   
Я понимал: с момента переезда из Лондона ее благополучие полностью зависело от расположения Патрика, но из Dover College я вынес не столько знания, сколько болезненную реакцию на унижения. Я не мог не отвечать на его насмешки, не мог больше терпеть его измен, на которые мать вновь закрывала глаза. Не могла же она в самом деле ничего не замечать!   
– Я не ссорюсь.   
Я действительно не ссорился с ним. То, что он потерял важные документы перед переговорами с корейцами, и то, что очередная его любовница-секретарша узнала о том, что он спит не только с ней, но еще и с девицей из финансового отдела и парнем из производственного, – чистая случайность.   
– Патрик говорит, ты совершенно его не уважаешь.   
Я не стал говорить, что он этого не заслуживает. Я улыбнулся и произнес:   
– Это неправда, я отношусь к нему со всем должным уважением.   
Мама пристально посмотрела на меня, но ее недовольный взгляд перестал действовать еще с того памятного Рождества.   
– Патрик говорит, что ты угрожал ему.   
Я не угрожал, я просто объяснил, что может сделать с ним и с его компаний папка с информацией о реальных доходах, подброшенная какому-нибудь страдающему энтузиазмом мелкому клерку из HM Revenue and Customs.   
– Что ты! Патрик просто не понял меня, я всего лишь интересовался особенностями ведения бухгалтерского учета.   
Мама накрыла мою руку своей:   
– Будь с ним помягче, Джим, я жду ребенка, у тебя будет брат или сестра.   
Это не было шоком. Она решила привязать Патрика к себе всеми возможными способами, что ж, это был ее собственный выбор, который я вовсе не обязан одобрять. С моим отцом это не сработало, он преспокойно вернулся в Италию, и живет припеваючи, разводя цветы где-то в пригороде Турина.   
– У меня уже есть Бобби.   
– Бобби мертв.   
  
Мне было девятнадцать, когда мама сказала:   
– Это все из-за тебя.   
Этот ублюдок вновь бросил ее ради какой-то крашенной малолетней сучки с папашей из правительства. HM Revenue and Customs он больше не боялся.   
– Я отомщу ему, не расстраивайся, – ответил я, укачивая Брайана. Получалось не очень, мой опыт укачивания младенцев был весьма скромен.   
– Что ты можешь? – глухо рассмеялась она, прикладываясь к бутылке. – Ты как твой папаша можешь только все портить!   
Она делала мне больно, делала это намеренно, ей было плевать на меня. Но я должен был это сказать.   
– Я отомщу. Я убью его. Как убил Карла Пауэрса.   
– Что? – она выронила бутылку, и виски полился прямо на белый ковер в детской.   
– Я убил Карла Пауэрса, мама, – произнес я. – Бобби велел мне сделать это.   
На следующий день я оказался в «Винтернборн Вью» в Бристоле. И это было задолго до того, как некий Джо Кейси, журналист «Панорамы» на ВВС, рассказал всему миру об издевательствах в частных психиатрических клиниках Великобритании.   
  
Мне было двадцать один, и я смотрел, как корчится на полу доктор Коэн. Ему оставалось недолго – торпидная фаза болевого шока, терминальная стадия. Все звали его «доктор Марти», медсестры сходили по нему с ума. Милый-милый доктор! Он любил The Rolling Stones и прогрессивные методы лечения: холодная вода, мокрая одежда и от пятнадцати минут до часа в морозильной камере среди свиных туш; нейролептики и плохо очищенный джин; сеансы группового избиения. Надо ли говорить, как благодарны были ему его пациенты! Особенно те, кто выживал.   
Если бы Себастьян не научил меня, как не глотать таблетки, когда тебе заклеили скотчем рот и давят на горло ботинком, я бы тоже не выжил. Первый год я почти не помнил. Я помнил, как меня в «пиджаке» тащили от ворот к серому зданию, помнил укол в шею и ласковый голос доктора Марти. С тех пор доктора Марти в моей жизни стало слишком много. Туман в голове и доктор Марти, его липкие ладони и цепкие пальцы, – это все, что я помнил, пока однажды не оказался в морозилке с Себастьяном.   
Себастьян умел притворяться. Он мастерски симулировал кататонию, апато-абулический синдром. Изредка он срывался, нападал на санитаров, что только добавляло его игре реалистичности.   
Себа сдала в психушку его жена. «Чертова потаскушка», – так говорил о ней Себ. Он служил в Афганистане и очень не вовремя вернулся домой в Лидс – хотел сделать сюрприз. Цветы, конфеты и плюшевый мишка – глупый подарок для почти взрослой дочери… Его жена Оливия была дома не одна. Им – ей и ее любовнику – повезло: обеспокоенные запахом дыма и криками соседи позвонили 112. Себа с диагнозом «маниакально-депрессивный психоз» отправили в «Винтернборн Вью», и любовник, а ныне и муж Оливии, отваливал нехилые деньги за то, чтобы Себ никогда не смог их побеспокоить.   
Себастьян не оставлял надежды выбраться из «Винтернборн Вью», но при всей его звериной хитрости ему не хватало воображения. Как раз того, чего с лихвой хватало мне.   
Я ждал шанса еще полгода. Все чудесно совпало: финальная игра чемпионата по футболу, банкет с проверяющими из Министерства здравоохранения, неполадки с больничным дизель-генератором и короткое замыкание.   
С самого утра санитары были тихими и исполнительными, даже скучно, к вечеру пациентов накачали снотворным, и основной медперсонал отправился на банкет, в клинике остались лишь пара дежурных врачей и санитары, которые заливались пивом перед телевизором в холле. К половине одиннадцатого пошел дождь, и нарушенная изоляция внешней цепи (Себастьян весь день швырял камнями в и так уже истрепанный за год фазный провод) привела к короткому замыканию, сработали автоматические предохранители. Альтернативный внутренний генератор не подключился, и клиника погрузилась во тьму.   
Мне на втором этаже было слышно, как взревели нетрезвые санитары, когда вырубился телевизор. Я осторожно открыл дверь, на электронных замках попечительский совет тоже экономил – на дверях стояли устаревшие магнитные замки, аккумуляторные батареи тоже давно пришли в негодность. Себастьян уже ждал меня у лестницы.   
Мы могли бы выбраться через дверь в кухне, за швабрами и тряпками в темном углу подсобки Себастьян давно спрятал украденную из раздевалки медперсонала одежду и около пятидесяти фунтов мелочью. Но чертов доктор Марти!.. Его белый халат мелькнул в конце коридора. Я был уверен, что он видел нас и сейчас поднимет тревогу. Себ не раздумывая метнулся за ним, сжимая в руке заточку из алюминиевой вилки, которую я полгода прятал в щели под плинтусом.   
Я догнал Себастьяна только у процедурного кабинета, ткнулся ему в спину, и мы по инерции снесли открывавшуюся внутрь дверь.   
Доктор Марти как раз пытался вызвать санитаров, но мобильник выскользнул из его потных рук.   
– Здравствуйте, доктор, – я решил, что вежливо будет поздороваться. Себ кинул на меня странный взгляд. – Какой чудесный вечер, не правда ли?   
– Да-да, – отозвался Марти, отодвигаясь к окну. Выглядел он весьма испуганным. Да уж, я бы тоже напугался, встретив Себа в темном коридоре.   
Я поднял табуретку и швырнул в стеклянный шкаф с инструментами. Меня всегда интересовало, зачем в процедурном нужен скальпель. Я дотронулся до режущей кромки – восхитительно острый.   
Доктор Марти пятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в подоконник.   
– Бесполезно, доктор, там решетки, и кричать бесполезно, вы же сами знаете.   
Скальпель жег мне руку. Лицо Марти казалось мутным серым пятном. В нем так не хватало красок, я просто обязан был добавить немного цвета. Я смотрел на его пальцы, потные, липкие, цепкие пальцы, я почти чувствовал, как они касаются моих плеч, подбородка, и мелко дрожал.   
– Они должны быть красными, ярко-ярко красными, – кажется, я произнес это вслух.   
– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, детка, – вдруг улыбнулся Себ.   
Скальпель с легкостью погрузился в ладонь – как в подтаявшее сливочное масло.   
– Никто вас не услышит, доктор, так что не стоит сдерживаться.   
Марти внял моему совету. От его крика у меня закружилась голова, и заныло в груди.   
Мне не хотелось больше рубленных прямых линий и резких звуков, я принялся выводить плавные кривые. Маленькие, большие завитки, концентрические окружности, эллипсы и синусоиды. Красное на белом, так красиво.   
Кажется, я плакал и смеялся одновременно.   
– У тебя эмоционально неустойчивое расстройство личности, знаешь? – поинтересовался Себастьян, вытирая мне слезы, когда доктор Марти последний раз содрогнулся и затих.   
– Ты не прав, Себ, – ответил я, глядя на Бобби, сидевшего на подоконнике и весело болтавшего ногами. – У меня шизофрения. 


End file.
